Knight in Shining Armour
by Somber Secrets
Summary: Gajeel was no longer untrustworthy in Fairy Tail. I mean how could you not trust a man who was carrying a giggling bookworm around on his shoulders while she called him a horse? GaLe


**Knight in Shining Armour**

Summary: Gajeel was no longer untrustworthy in Fairy Tail. I mean how could you not trust a man who was carrying a giggling bookworm around on his shoulders while she called him a horse?

Disclaimer: I do not own, what I do not own.

* * *

><p>Levy squealed and kicked her legs up into the air as she leaned back with a book in her hands. High up to the ceiling her arm went as her gaze followed the fluffy words telling stories of love and happiness… Levy squealed again and continued tipping back in glee.<p>

Before Jet and Droy could shoot forward to grab Levy's arms so that she wouldn't topple backwards like Levy sometimes tended to do when she was much too much into her books, a large hand was already on the small of her back and holding her up.

"Oi, bookworm. Sit properly."

Levy swung back forward again and placed her feet on the ground before she turned around and grinned at Gajeel, "Yes mom."

"Don't call me that," Gajeel growled as he shuffled closer to her from his bent position on the floor. His elbows were rested on his knees as he leaned to the side to take a glance at the book she was reading. "What were you all excited about?"

"The knight in shining armour finally rid into the scene on his gorgeous ebony stallion to save the damsel in distress," Levy giggled.

"That sounds cliché and stupid," Gajeel pointed out bluntly as he tilted his head up to look into her brown eyes.

Levy pouted slightly as she tapped him on the nose, "Cliché, yes. Stupid… never."

"What's the big deal with all of the character roles? I mean I know what you want to be shorty, but that's no fun."

Levy gasped in shock as she held a hand to her heart, "No fun? How can you say that my role would be no fun?"

"Well what do you do? Nothing is what."

Levy's eyebrows pulled together as her bottom lip stuck out even more, "I will show you that my role is awesome."

Gajeel grinned easily and took the chance to peck her on her protruding bottom lip before reeling back and congratulating himself on the disgusted sounds of her two stupid teammates, "And how are you going to do that bookworm?"

"By acting this out. Now play with me Gajeel?"

"Seriously? You want me to be him?"

"Yes I want you to be him," Levy replied indignantly, "Who else would you think you'd be?"

"Well he doesn't match my character very well."

"Gajeel, you don't fit into any cliché romances," Levy stated matter of factly, "You fit only into my romance. That's how it works!"

"Sure, sure bookworm."

"Now play with me."

"Fine, do I at least get a sword?"

Levy looked at him slightly perplexed, "Well if you want… but that's kind of odd."

"It's odd for me to have a sword?"

"Well, yes."

"Bookworm… I am the prince right?"

Levy managed to snort so loudly that the whole entire guild went silent and turned to stare. "Tch no!" Levy cried, "I'm the prince, you're my horse. Don't you think you'd make a wonderful ebony stallion?"

Gajeel blinked, "Oh."

"That's right," Levy grinned happily, "Thanks for already agreeing, and therefore you can't back out, to play with me Gajeel."

Gajeel continued to stare at her dumbfounded as Jet and Droy got their revenge laughter. Levy climbed on top of the bench she was sitting on and then toppled gracefully onto his shoulders so that her heels were kicking his chest and she was using his forehead as the stallion's reins. "Seriously?" He muttered as he rolled his garnet eyes up.

Levy giggled and kissed him on the crown of his head. She leaned forward and looked at him upside down with a sly smile. "Seriously. Please Gajeel, you said you'd play…"

"But this isn't…"

"Please?" Her eyes began to water as her bottom lip shot out again. Or was it her top lip? Gajeel was a little bit disoriented by the fact that he was about to consent to this whole scenario and the fact that she was upside down.

"Oh fine shorty."

"YAY!" Levy squealed as she suddenly was high above the rest of the crowd when Gajeel stood up.

He shifted slightly and took hold of her calves so that she wouldn't fall before he looked around at his staring guild. "What you looking at?" Gajeel sniffed as Levy grinned in pleasure.

"Onward horsey!" Levy cried as a solid script sword suddenly appeared in her hands. "Time to fight off the evil mage Lu-chan in order to save Princess Salamander!"

"She just called him Salamander, I think she's been around Gajeel too much," Erza murmured to Mirajane. The barmaid simply giggled.

"Hey! Why am I the princess?" Natsu shouted as his face twisted. Gajeel laughed at the poor man as Lucy elbowed him and nodded with wide hopeful eyes. Natsu sighed and waved her off before he squealed like prepubescent girl on helium and tumbled off his chair crying for his prince Levy to come and save him from the pretty and gorgeous evil mage Lucy.

Gray kicked him in the side for good measure with a grin on his face before Lucy grinned at him too. Gray narrowed his eyes at the girl, she continued to smile, before he too tumbled off his seat crying desperately for Levy to rescue him. "And princess Stripper!" Levy squealed in excitement, bouncing on Gajeel's shoulders with anticipation as her eyes lit up.

Gajeel had to hand it to the Salamander and Stripper; they could act. Levy was happy; Gajeel was pretty happy too, despite being casted as a horse.

Lucy cackled evilly as she hoped onto the table she was sitting at, right over the bodies of the damsels in distress, and brandished out Loki's key. She was sure he would be the first one to forgive her for having a little bit of fun. Maybe he would even appear to serve his evil queen. "Engarde Levy-chan!"

"Go sir horsey."

There was a bit of silence again as Gajeel muttered out with a slightly embarrassed tone, "Neigh… neigh…"

Lily was the first to bang his tankard onto the bar before Mirajane and Erza followed him to simulate a drum roll for the upcoming epic battle. Cana gleefully joined in with her keg as Macao laughed from the seat beside her.

Levy grinned as Gajeel charged with her and her sword on his shoulders and the guild stood up to watch the ensuing battle.

It was a pretty dazzling sight… an Iron Dragon Slayer in love.

* * *

><p>I don't know why I did it... I just did. This is probably the shortest thing I have written in a very long while but it just had to be done! This was a pretty quick type out too. I hope you guys enjoyed!<p>

This is also the first K rating story I have ever written ever...


End file.
